


October & November

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2019 fic project: november, 2019 fic project: october, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: October:"If Hwang Hyunjin gets hurt, even if it's just a little tiny scratch, I don't think I can forgive the world and whatever higher beings out there for letting it happen."November:"If you're just going to say mean things, just shut up and let me have my dose of Seungmin in peace."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this in one post because i'm lazy to separate them and lazy to think of proper titles for both fics✋🏻😔

Hyunjin smiles in amusement at the little frown on Seungmin's face but lets the younger's hands stay where they are; on the crooks of Hyunjin's neck to avoid spoiling the makeup on his face. Seungmin is not saying anything and only staring at a spot on Hyunjin's face with his lower lip jutted out cutely. It's a dangerous sight because it makes Hyunjin want to kiss the pout on Seungmin's lips away, but they're not alone and doing that will only risk them both to getting scolded by the managers. Hyunjin doesn't want that. There's too many strangers on the music video filming set and Hyunjin doesn't think he could handle the embarrassment of being scolded in front of them all.

"Seungmin," Hyunjin finally says to break the silence. Seungmin replies with a heavy exhale and rubs of his thumbs on the skin behind Hyunjin's ears. "Seungmin, it's just makeup," Hyunjin can't help but chuckle. Ever since Hyunjin's done with his makeup for the shoot, the younger guy immediately went to his side and stared with knitted eyebrows at the fake wound across the bridge of Hyunjin's nose. "It doesn't even hurt."

"My heart hurts though," Seungmin tells him. Hyunjin is torn between feeling amused and endeared, but his cheeks flushed pink all the same. "With how clumsy you are, this kind of wound is  _ not  _ impossible."

"...I was feeling kind of touched but then you just  _ had _ to say that and now I'm feeling kind of insulted."

"It wasn't an insult," Seungmin tsks his tongue. "It's the truth." Hyunjin rolls his eyes playfully but doesn't argue. Seungmin exhales deeply again before blinking his eyes up at the sky, as if talking to it. "If Hwang Hyunjin gets hurt, even if it's just a little tiny scratch, I don't think I can forgive the world and whatever higher beings out there for letting it happen."

Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something, but before he could, Seungmin leans forward to press a very soft kiss on Hyunjin's nose, making Hyunjin closes his mouth back. "Let's be careful today and try not to get hurt for real, okay?" Seungmin says when he pulls away.

Hyunjin blinks dumbly at the younger guy and then: "I think I need a fake wound on my lips, too."

Seungmin splutters into an incredulous laugh, with Hyunjin holding Seungmin when he leans into Hyunjin and feeling his own laughter erupts from his mouth. Seungmin just has that kind of laugh and effect on Hyunjin. "You're ridiculous."

"Awww baby. I love you, too."

"Ridiculous," Seungmin repeats, but there's a fond smile on his face.

(And if Seungmin leans to press a kiss on Hyunjin's lips and they really do get scolded afterwards, Hyunjin finds that he doesn't really care after all.)


	2. November

Earlier that night, Hyunjin had left his room to bother Felix at his shared dorm with Jeongin because he found out Seungmin wasn’t back yet and Hyunjin simply doesn't like being alone on his own. They kick him out a little past ten in the evening though, and no amount of pouting could waver their decision. Instead, he gets a door slammed in his face and an unapologetic sorry shouted from the other side of the door.

“So fucking rude,” Hyunjin mutters, kicking the door and regretting it a little too late when pain shoots up from his toe to the rest of being. “Fuck!” he curses, hopping away from the room to his own room shared with Seungmin just at the end of the hall.

He instantly brightens up, however, entering the room to Seungmin lying on his own bed and scrolling down the phone in his hand. “Seungminnie!” Hyunjin greets, shuffling towards the younger's bed and dropping himself on his stomach on the mattress. Seungmin squeaks a little in surprise- not expecting to be greeted like this (even though he should have gotten used to it by now), legs instinctively pulling away, although Hyunjin is quicker to lock them in a hug.

"Get off of me," Seungmin says, although by the smile in his voice, Hyunjin knows he doesn't mean it, which only makes Hyunjin moves further up to lay his head on Seungmin's stomach.

"No," Hyunjin says. "Felix and Jeongin were being mean to me just now. I'm not letting you do the same to me, too."

"Why were you bothering them in the first place?"

"I did not?" Hyunjin huffs indignantly, although they both know he did. "Even if I did– which I  _ didn't–  _ that doesn't warrant them to be  _ mean  _ to me and slamming the door on me. And now I hurt my toe from kicking that damn door."

Seungmin laughs at this, but his hand finds its way on Hyunjin's hair to comb his fingers through Hyunjin's brown locks in a soothing gesture, so Hyunjin lets Seungmin get away for laughing at him. "You did that to yourself."

"Shut up," Hyunjin huffs again in feigned annoyance, but the way he relaxes completely against Seungmin from the younger's touches gives him away. "If you're just going to say mean things, just shut up and let me have my dose of Seungmin in peace."

Hyunjin whines when Seungmin stops his ministration to laugh at him. "Your dose of what now?"

"You heard me! Now stroke my hair again," he demands. Hyunjin feels Seungmin's body vibrating from another laughter, and Hyunjin smiles at that despite himself.

"Okay, your majesty," Seungmin says as he moves his hand again. Hyunjin closes his eyes and sighs in contentment. He feels so comfortable and at peace, feels the sleepiness begin to claim him.

"Are you done with your essay yet?" Hyunjin slurs sleepily.

"I just need to write a little bit more to conclude the whole thing and then I'll need to do review and some editing."

"Ughh, that thing is so evil, I tell you," Hyunjin complains childishly. "Taking you away from me."

"It's not like we don't see each other any other time, though. We share the same room, after all," Seungmin says, sounding amused.

"I mean, yeah, but imagine all the other fun things we could do instead, with the time you spend on that essay," Hyunjin tries to reason. "We could be watching a movie, or go out on a date, or cuddle, or make out or something."

"Make out?" Seungmin echoes with an amused chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose that's a  _ lot _ more fun to do that than to write essay."

"It really is," Hyunjin agrees. He's feeling very, very sleepy now and Seungmin seems to notice this too.

"Come here," Seungmin says, trying to pull Hyunjin further up and closer to him. Hyunjin makes a whiny noise, but moves at Seungmin's persistent gentle tug on Hyunjin's arm. Hyunjin finds himself settling next to Seungmin on the bed, and he wastes no time in hugging the younger guy again, who's already lying on his side as well. "Wait, I need to switch off the lights."

"Fuck the lights."

"No need to be so obscene, babe," Seungmin laughs. "It's just going to take like, 5 seconds."

"If it takes more than that, I'm going to sleep on my own bed," Hyunjin threats emptily, because it's simply not beneficial to him and he's the one who can't sleep without Seungmin by his side. "I'm counting."

"You don't mean that."

"1-"

Seungmin detaches himself from Hyunjin and scrambles up from the bed, making Hyunjin laugh and causing the sleepiness to lessen a bit. And just because he can, Hyunjin counts 2 and 3 quickly, gaining a sound of protest from Seungmin. The lights quickly turn off right after that though, and Seungmin's back on the bed right when Hyunjin counts 4.

"You cheater," is what Seungmin says to Hyunjin as he pulls the older guy closer again.

"I did not cheat. Was just making it a little fun cause what is life without some fun, baby," Hyunjin smirks.

"You seem to have a lot of things that you consider fun, huh?"

"Oh well," Hyunjin doesn't even bother denying it. "You wanna know what's the most fun for me?"

"What?" Seungmin indulges him.

"Making out."

Seungmin snorts. "Of course."

"Don't  _ of course _ me, young man. You're supposed to make out with me right about now."

"No, I'm supposed to let you go to sleep. You're tired and sleepy."

"You have a point I guess," Hyunjin agrees easily, because he really is tired and sleepy. He yawns into his hand. "Making out with you will only lead to...another fun thing."

"Shut up," Seungmin says, lightly pinching Hyunjin's side. "Go to sleep. I think you have enough dose of Seungmin now."

"Never enough," Hyunjin tells Seungmin. "But I'll go to sleep, only if you kiss me goodnight." Seungmin gives a soft peck on Hyunjin's lips, making him smile as he closes his eyes again.  _ "And  _ if you say you love me."

"Love you," Seungmin says, fondness in his voice and in the way he presses another kiss on Hyunjin's lips.

"Love you, too."


End file.
